The Best Day
by loueylouey14
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift's The Best Day. Special moments between Beth and her family, mostly Quinn.


_**The Best Day**_

**A/N: I'm not taking a break from _Never Forgotten Past_, just adding something else since I already wrote extra chapters and don't want to get too ahead. If you hadn't read it, you should check it out. I hope you enjoy this!**

**By the way, Puck and Quinn never gave up Beth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or _The Best Day_, they are the property of Ryan Murphy and Taylor Swift.**

_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now - the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home_

The Puckerman's were out picking pumpkins for Halloween. Quinn and Puck had decided that since Beth is five, it would be a good time to start carving pumpkins.

"Momma!" Quinn looked up to see Beth running at her in a coat two sizes too big. She was carrying a little pumpkin that was the perfect size for her.

"Look what Daddy helped me pick out!" Walking behind Beth was Puck, carrying another pumpkin for their unborn baby due in January.

"I wanted a really big one but Daddy said it was unreasonable," Beth rolled her eyes at her father before glancing at the ones at her mom's feet, "Not fair."

"Babe, your a little girl and little girls get little pumpkins," Puck was trying to reason with his daughter. Sometimes he regretted ever giving his daughter his stubborn attitude, but he couldn't help it, genetics did what genetics wanted.

Beth stomped her feet, "I'm not a little!" Quinn laughed, it was an argument the two would have week after week. Puck would always win with a tickle fight and a glass of chocolate milk though.

"How about this? You can help me clean and carve my pumpkin since it's so big and I'm not strong enough with your little baby brother or sister inside me," Quinn said.

"Ok!" Beth was happy again, making Puck and Quinn sigh in relief of a crisis averted.

"Now come on girls, we don't want to miss the tractor ride!" Puck smiled as he grabbed the pumpkins at Quinn's feet and gave her the small one he was carrying.

On the tractor, Beth sat on Quinn's lap, fighting her eyelids to stay open. Quinn smiled and slowly stroked her daughter's blond curls.

Puck looked at the golden sky then at his girls, it really was a great day.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

Beth asked more questions than any five year old Quinn and Puck had ever met. Why did the trees change colors? Why was the grass green? Why did zebras have stripes? If babies came from storks, then why was there one in Mommy?

Quinn would try and bring God into the answer by saying it was his choice to make everything the way it was. Puck, on the other hand, would say it was magic. Beth liked Puck's answers better than Quinn's every time, they were more fun.

Beth was scared of thunder storms. Every time, a clap of thunder would echo throughout her room and lightning would light it up, she would run into her mom and dad's bedroom and cuddle between them.

Each time, Quinn would assure her that everything was ok and Puck would rub her back saying if Mom and Dad can survive thunderstorms, she sure can.

At kindergarten, Beth made friends easily. Her best friend was a little girl named Jessica. They both loved all the Disney princesses and had a goal to find each of them. However, they didn't know how far they would have to travel.

The two girls wanted to find Snow White one day, but had no idea where she lived with all the little dwarfs. Beth thought she lived in the small forest by her house, but Jessica was convinced she lived in a place called Colorado because they had mountains there where the dwarfs could mine for gems.

Quinn was called at her job as a sophomore counselor at McKinley about a fight involving her daughter and the location of Snow White.

She arrived at the local elementary school to find Beth sitting in the office with an ice pack over her eye.

"Bethie," Quinn pulled Beth onto her lap and examined her eye. It wasn't so bad, just a little bruised.

"I'm sorry Mommy, she got me really mad so I punched her like Daddy does to Uncle Finn when he makes him mad," Beth cried into Quinn's shoulder, "It was just her arm, but then Jessica punched my eye."

After the meeting with the principal and Jessica's mom, Quinn decided to take out Beth for ice-cream as a way to make up for her eye. The two then went shopping for new Beth clothes and baby clothes. After that, they went to go visit Aunt Rachel at her dance studio.

That night as Quinn put Beth to bed, the little girl was barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I had the best day ever, Momma," she whispered as Quinn kissed her forehead.

"Me too, B, me too," Quinn said as she closed the door.

Puck snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're the best mom ever, you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Quinn laughed, "Not many mom's I know would pick their daughter up from school after a fight, then treat her to 'the best day ever.'"

Puck laughed before picking up his wife and carrying her to their room.

_I'm thirteen now_

_And don't know how my friends_

_Could be so mean_

"God, Beth, you are so stupid and naive," Jessica yelled, the same Jessica that Beth had gotten into a fight with in kindergarten.

"When did you become such a jerk, Jess?" Beth yelled back.

"Probably around the time you came whining to me about not getting invited to some party that I helped plan. You're just too young, Beth."

"I'm a month older than you are, Jessica."

"Not mentally," and with that, Jessica turned on her heal and through the front doors of the middle school.

Beth turned and ran the other way, trying to keep her tears contained within her eyes, but it wasn't working.

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we've found a town_

_Far enough away_

Beth ran home to her house, crying the entire time.

Quinn heard the front door open and looked up from where she was going over the notes she had taken today for a boy who had trouble coming out of the closet.

She heard Beth crying and kicking the stairs. Quinn made her way to where she heard Beth and knelt down next to her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug.

She looked up and saw her car keys. Quinn grabbed them and helped Beth up, "Come on, we're going for a drive."

The two talked about what had happened at school the entire ride to wherever they were going. After an hour, Beth spotted a small town and suggested they stop there.

Quinn wiped the thirteen year old's eyes before stepping out of the mini-van.

_And we talk and window-shop_

_Until I've forgotten all their names_

Beth and Quinn walked around pointing out crazy jewelry and pretty dresses. Day dreaming about what kind of events they would have to be invited to in order to wear the clothes they saw.

After two hours of laughing and walking, the Puckerman girls made their way back to the car with Beth forgetting about the girls who she had thought were her friends.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

Beth had no idea who she was going to talk to the next day in school, but she didn't care at the moment. She just enjoyed the hour long ride back to her home with her mom, laughing at her old high school memories.

Quinn worried about how long it would take Beth to feel okay. She might be ok right now, but what about tomorrow or next week? At the moment, Beth was laughing at Quinn's story of when they had first brought her home to Puck's house and his little sister had snuck her away from Quinn and Puck. Beth thought it was hilarious that her Aunt Grace would pull a prank on her older brother. Quinn watched her little girl laugh and decided she would just be the best mom she could be.

Once home, Beth stopped her mom before she could climb out the car, "Thanks, Mom, for everything. I didn't think I would be able to smile again after what Jessica said, but you proved me wrong."

Quinn reached over and hugged Beth, "Not only was it my pleasure, but it's my job to be the best mom ever to you."

"Well it looks like the best mom ever just gave her daughter the best day ever."

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

Beth loved her Daddy/Daughter days as did Puck. They always found something fun to do, whether it was bowling, playing catch or even just going to her favorite restaurant.

Whenever Beth would fall down, physically and socially, Puck was there to pick up the pieces and tell her that they were losers that she didn't need or would help her get better at the sport.

Puck tried his hardest to be the best dad he could be since the moment he brought Beth to his house with Quinn. Beth understood the challenges he had to face with having a baby at such a young age and respected him for it.

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out_

_He's better than I am_

Jacob Noah Puckerman loved his older sister. No matter what she would do wrong, he was always on her side, standing up against their parents for her.

Jake even went as far as threatening to set Jessica straight the day she made Beth cry. Puck was proud of his son while Quinn was a little worried he might actually do it. Beth, however, thought it was cute and strong that an eight year old thought he was big enough to take down a teenager.

She knew he was better than her because of how he acted and wasn't scared of what people say about him. Beth knew God was probably proud of Jake.

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

When Puck and Quinn had gotten married just three years after Beth was born, they decided that they needed a real house to live in. Quinn loved the Puckermans, they treated her way nicer than her own family ever had, but she wanted her own house. One where Beth could run around and not have to worry about breaking her grandmother's antiques or spilling juice on her aunt's homework. Quinn and Puck also wanted the privacy they weren't able to have in his home where his family lived.

The Puckermans found a house just two blocks away. It had a huge, grassy backyard where Puck built a treehouse and set up pools during the summer. There were three bedrooms and a master suite so their family could grow. The two story house soon turned into a home with the little family.

Everyday turned into the best day for the family. Puck appreciated the mornings where he could sleep in with Beth on his chest or the afternoons and nights when he could play with Quinn and their daughter in the backyard for hours on end. Quinn loved baking with her two favorite people in the huge kitchen and spending the nights with Puck in privacy. Beth, on the other hand, claimed every night that that day had been the best ever and she wished the next one would be just like it.

_There is a video_

_I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talking to me_

Quinn and Puck tried to capture each of Beth's special memories on video or picture.

Beth decided to make a movie made from a collage of favorite family memories for her parents when she found a video she had never seen before.

In the bottom corner of the screen, the date read June 10, 2013, making Beth barely three years old. She was standing behind a small paint table and was finger painting. Quinn was sitting on a nearby chair while Puck was behind the camera. Quinn kept talking to Beth, trying to figure out what the three year old was painting, but her daughter was stubborn and wouldn't say.

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart_

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

At the time, Beth had been into princesses because of Quinn yet mysteries, like pirate ships, because of Puck.

Just four days before, Puck had bought a music store which he planned on expanding past Lima.

Quinn was constantly being called beautiful or hot at college. She was always turning away different boys, saying she had a family to go back to with a husband and daughter.

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

Beth turned off the video and smiled, remembering all the different moments from her life. The time when she would ask millions of questions just to hear her parents' voices. When she punched Jessica because of Snow White and her mom treated her to one of the best days of her kindergarten life.

Beth looked up into her mirror and watched herself. She may have had her mom's hair, but she had her dad's hazel eyes, which she loved. They were so pretty and she thought they were perfect.

The young teenager then turned to the picture of her and her mom last Christmas on her desk. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Beth and was hugging her tightly. Beth realized that because of her mom, she had become a stronger person and had the young mom to thank because of it. She loved whenever she would see her mom on the sidelines, cheering her on in whatever sport she was playing. Beth knew that some of the girls' parents never even considered coming, making her love her own parents even more.

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you today_

As Beth's home movie montage ended, she looked at her parents who had tears in their eyes.

"I love you guys more than anything," she began, "And I just wanted to show you that it doesn't matter what day it is or how old I am because everyday is the best day with you two."

A tear leaked from Quinn's eye as she stood up and hugged her daughter, "It was amazing baby."

"Yeah, you even got your old man choked up a little," Puck joked as he joined the group hug.

"Dad, you're not even 30 yet," laughed Jacob, "You're not old!"

Everyone laughed at the eight year old's statement. Even though they were different than most families in the age department, they all loved each other more than anyone could ever understand.


End file.
